Shaq
is the eighth episode of Season 2 of Curb Your Enthusiasm. It is the 18th overall episode. Plot Larry and Cheryl go to dinner with some friends and acquaintances, some of whom ask Larry for small but imposing favors. At home, Cheryl's parents are staying, irritating Larry with their loud playing of Scattergories, and criticizing him for forgetting to say 'good night'. At the club, Larry asks Jeff to inspect a spot on his back. Jeff indicates another man in the changing room - the doctor for the Lakers. When Larry asks him to take a look at the spot, the doctor refuses, becoming hostile. Later, Larry attends a Lakers game with Richard, having been given courtside tickets by Jeff. During the game, Larry stretches his legs, accidentally tripping Shaquille O'Neal. Shaq is taken off in extreme pain. Returning home, Larry finds that he has made the news, and that Shaq may be out for two months, possibly costing the Lakers the season. Larry finds himself a social pariah, but becomes increasingly comfortable with this as his friends withdraw their requests for favors. His luck also seems to improve, particularly when a passing car drives through a puddle and drenches the pants of the man next to Larry, but not Larry himself. Cheryl's parents also leave due to the Lakers tumult. Larry becomes increasingly jubilant and manic, ending up buying everyone at the coffee shop drinks and food while visiting with Cheryl. Embarrassed, Cheryl leaves, taking Larry with her. Having learned from Shaq's agent that Shaq is a huge Seinfeld fan, Larry visits the hospital to drop off a trolley full of every Seinfeld episode on VHS. He stops a passing doctor and asks him to inspect the spot on his back - the doctor immediately diagnoses a harmless solar keratosis, advising Larry to stay out of the sun. Larry runs into the agent again, who introduces him to Shaq, who is playing Scattergories with his girlfriend and the Lakers' doctor. Larry apologises to Shaq, who is reluctant to accept the apology, but is won over by the tapes. He tells Larry that his favourite episode is The Contest, and that all will be forgiven if he puts it on. Larry does so. When the Lakers' doctor leaves for the bathroom, Larry picks up his Scattergories sheet and discovers that he has been cheating. Annoyed, Shaq fires the doctor on his return, before watching The Contest. As Larry leaves the hospital, a passing car drenches him from head to toe. The hospital doctor who diagnosed Larry's spot arrives, and asks Larry for a ride. He is accosted by two orderlies, who explain that the man is a psychiatric patient, not a doctor. Larry considers this, shrugs, and gets in his car. Gallery S2, E8 1.png S2, E8 2.png S2, E8 3.png S2, E8 4.png S2, E8 5.png S2, E8 6.png S2, E8 7.png S2, E8 8.png S2, E8 9.png S2, E8 10.png S2, E8 11.png S2, E8 12.png S2, E8 13.png S2, E8 14.png S2, E8 15.png S2, E8 16.png S2, E8 17.png S2, E8 18.png S2, E8 19.png S2, E8 20.png S2, E8 21.png S2, E8 22.png S2, E8 23.png S2, E8 24.png S2, E8 25.png S2, E8 26.png S2, E8 27.png S2, E8 28.png S2, E8 29.png S2, E8 30.png See Also *Season 2 *Seasons Category:Episodes